


The Heart Entire

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geralt/Yennefer (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Monster sex, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Whumptober 2020, non-graphic het, one-sided Eskel/Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: As the days creep towards winter, Eskel is frantic to complete one last task before returning to Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Heart Entire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt No. 17: "dirty secret." Thanks to locktea and trashytime for beta assistance

“Again?” Maja asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed, throwing her horned head back onto the pillows and languidly stretching out her goat-like legs. “Witcher, you will exhaust even me.”

Eskel reached out to snatch the small jar where he’d set it on the floor, pried it open, licked his finger, and stuck it inside. He rubbed the fisstech onto his gums before holding the jar out to the succubus. 

Maja shook her head, and Eskel set it aside again. He’d need to use it up before he left. He didn’t want to risk someone sniffing it out in his bags. 

“Why so hungry, wolf boy?” Maja asked, eyeing him warily.

“I need to get it out of my system,” Eskel muttered. He closed his eyes, waiting for the drug to hit his bloodstream. 

“The fisstech?” Maja asked. “You’re not doing a very good job.”

“No,” Eskel growled. 

Maya rolled on top of him, spreading her furry legs to bracket his thighs, and stroked at his hard cock with her very talented hands. “What are you running from?”

“I’m not running.” Eskel grabbed her by the hips and rolled her over so he could slide into her again. 

She purred and stroked her hands down his chest and sides as he thrust into her. They’d done this so many times tonight already that Eskel had no difficulty bringing Maja off before finding his own climax. 

After he finished, he threw himself to the side, flopping onto his back on the disheveled blankets. He closed his eyes, hoping that this time it’d be finished, but no. In his gut that deep, persistent ache still gnawed at him. 

Eskel gritted his teeth and grabbed his softening cock, ruthlessly stroking it despite the discomfort. He just needed more. Something more. 

“Witcher.” Maja reached out and wrapped her slim fingers around Eskel’s wrist. With surprising strength, she managed to actually drag his hand away. “What are you doing?”

“What do you care?” Eskel snarled.

“You’re like a man possessed.” Maja crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “What is wrong with you, witcher man?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Eskel dragged himself up to sitting, then slumped under Maja’s unimpressed stare. “I need this to go _away_.” His voice broke on the word, and he swallowed hard. “I just need this out of my system before I have to go back. Before I have to…”

“To see the one you’ve in love with,” Maja said.

Eskel nodded. He hadn’t told anyone that, hadn’t said that even to himself, much less to Geralt, but Maja was right, of course. Nothing but love could be so stubborn and painful, so difficult to rid himself of. 

“Oh, witcher,” Maja sighed. She slid closer and slung her arms around Eskel’s shoulders, gathering him to her breast. “We could stay in this bed from now until Midinváerne and you’ll never quench a thirst like that. I could drain your energy to the point of death, and you’d still love who you love.”

Eskel shuddered in her embrace. He had known that, really. But he’d had to try. “If I can’t not love him, I can at least not want him. Not… not make him see that I want him,” Eskel said. The scent of arousal, the tell-tale racing of his heart, all those things Geralt wouldn’t be able to avoid seeing--Eskel could at least spare him that. “I need to be done with that before I see him again.”

“You won’t be able to do that either, wolf boy.”

“Fuck off. You don’t know that,” Eskel struggled, and Maja let him go.

“Eskel. Yes I do.” 

Her serious tone stopped Eskel, and he turned to look at her.

“I am what I am,” Maja said, spreading her arms as if to display her body. “Do you think you’re the first person to want to kill desire in yourself by giving it to me? You are not. It never works. You can’t dispose of desire for your love by plowing it into someone else.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Eskel shouted. He buried his face in his hands. “He’s happy with her. The way they look at each other… I won’t sour that for him by shoving my lust in his face. It’s not right for someone like me to ruin something like that.”

“Witcher--”

“I’ll stay away. I’ll go somewhere else for the winter.” Eskel swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He could find some way to get a letter to the foot of the mountains. It wasn’t too late in the season: one of the others might receive the message before they went up the trail. He’d find work somewhere. Go south, perhaps. He picked up whatever came to hand and tossed it towards his saddlebags. “Time. I’ll give it time. By next year, I’ll have learned to control it.”

“Perhaps.” Maja was watching him intently. “Some loves are planted too deep to uproot without also pulling out the heart entire.”

Eskel stared down at the tightly twisted shirt that he’d been worrying in his hands. “That might be for the best.”

“Well, you’ll not leave in the middle of the night.” Maja patted the empty half of the bed, then covered her mouth as she yawned. “You’ve exhausted me. The least you can do is keep me warm until morning.”

Eskel dropped the shirt into his bag. She was right. If he didn’t have to hurry back to Kaer Morhen, he had as much time as he wanted. 

“All right.” Eskel returned to bed and let the succubus curl herself around him, her horned head resting on his chest. He owed her for pointing out what he should have known: that if he cared about Geralt, if he wanted him to be happy, Eskel would have to stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brighteyedjill) for additional witchery fun, including times when I am not so mean to Eskel, because he deserves nice things.


End file.
